


13x04 Coda: Boy Melodrama Scene

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy Melodrama "BM" Scene, Brothers, Coda, Family Dynamics, Grieving Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 13, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: An extension of Sam and Dean's talk at the end of 13x04





	13x04 Coda: Boy Melodrama Scene

“You could have asked her to change into Mom, you know? Get your closure or whatever.” Dean said. 

 

“You could have asked for Cas.”

 

Dean smirked. He  _ could _ have. But he was the type who always knew about the man behind the curtain. He’d be able to look in those eyes and not see Cas. “I’m not ready to do that, Sam.”

 

Sam looked like he was having a serious internal conversation with himself. “You never told him, did you?”

 

Dean tensed. “Told him what?”

 

“That you loved him, too. Is that why his death is hitting you harder than...than Mom’s?”

 

Dean’s gut reaction was to lash out again. Piss Sam off to shut him up. But he was tired. Tired of even bothering to pretend anymore. He was stripped down to his core layer. “I never told him a lot of things. Should have told him to stay. Should have told him I never cared about the wins. Should have told him what he meant to me. It’s too late now. Wouldn’t do me any good to tell that shrink wearing his face. Just as empty as a prayer, Sam.”

 

“But you did, right? You loved him?”

 

Dean slumped over and fiddled with his beer bottle. “Still do,” he sighed. “Probably always will.”

 

Sam let the words hang for a moment in silence. “I would have supported you. If you were together...you made sense.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I never thought he’d want me. All I did was fuck up his life. He spent most of the past decade saving my ass. Think he’d sign onto that for the long haul? Guys like us...we don’t get storybook endings. We get shitty drive-in horror movies. I never wanted that for him but he got it anyway.”

 

“Dean...I get now why you’ve been a dick. And I’m sorry for being a dick, too. I should have realized sooner that you were grieving something more...something different. And I shouldn’t have pushed with Jack. You aren’t in the right place to raise a kid. Just like Dad wasn’t when Mom died. I’ll look out for him.”

 

“Nah, Sam. You were right. I put all my shit on him and he’s just a kid. When our asses were on the line it was pure instinct for him to protect us. Like his factory setting is to keep people he cares about safe.” 

 

“I’m glad you see that in him.”

 

Dean set his empty bottle down. “And stop calling him our little brother.  _ Cas _ was your brother. He’s your nephew.”

 

“Then what is he to you?”

  
“Still figuring that out, Sammy.”


End file.
